


Mistakes Are Allowed

by RobynJSwift



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I also don't know why I kinda ship this, I don't know why I wrote this, I wrote this so late, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jane may be a mom but she can crumble too, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobynJSwift/pseuds/RobynJSwift
Summary: Jane does all the chores in the house and a little accident happens. The fact that she even made a mistake gives her a sense of fear that she can't seem to fight.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Mistakes Are Allowed

Jane Seymour loves to clean. She knows many people dislike the tasks, they dislike how it takes up their time, just like the other queens. For Jane though it was a nice thing to do, not just to help the other queens, but also to feel this small sense of control. It was something that made her feel content, glad to see the dishes clean, comforted by the clear tile, satisfied with warm clothes fresh out of the dryer, all her tasks gave her a small hint of peace. That was really her main duty, the other queens made sure she wouldn’t overwork herself by piling on any full-time job in an attempt to provide even more for them, which she really did try to do but it hadn’t really worked out for anyone as she was too tired all the time from it.

The other queens made sure to remind her how her work was appreciated as it let them all have more time to do their own things. It was a pleasure for Jane to receive any minor thanks or personal little gift for all her hard work around the house, it really made her day whenever they did things like that for her.

She made sure to keep every chore to specific routine, step by step everything would feel as though it fell into its designated place under her control. As she had started to put away the mugs from the dishwasher first, she got slightly distracted by looking out the window that was above the sink as she held a mug in her hand.

The view was nice, the sight of the backyard and the large bushes that surrounded the fencing which had a series of flowers spread about near them, joining them on the dirt area of the yard, grass fenced off by a series of stone tiles. At the corner stood a tree, it's branches hanging wearily yet peacefully, slightly waving at her due to the gentle wind outside. 

She remembers having seen Anne take care of the yard, something Jane herself would do if the task hadn't been something Anne truly enjoyed. The memory of having seen Anne out there as she tenderly treated the flowers caused Jane to feel her entire body relax from a stress she hadn't even known she was carrying.

Having relaxed a little too far, the handle slipped from her hand. She quickly acknowledged the ghost of what left her grasp as she quickly swiped to grab it with her other hand. The action ended up being more of a smack than a grip and the shattering sound rattled in Jane's mind, a thought quickly coming to the surface at the sight of the breaking glass.

_A_ **_mistake_ ** _. Those_ **_aren't_ ** _allowed._

Her hands went up to her face for a second, as if concealing her vision for a moment may make the thought disappear. It wasn't very effective as her hands seemed to vibrate against her eyelids. Dropping her hands from her face, she took a deep breath before slowly kneeling, her standing felt weak as her head started to feel somewhat light as another thought pounded in her clouding mind.

**_Shame_ ** _on you, you were taught to_ **_be better_ ** _than that._

She could swear she heard an aggravated breath behind her ear as she whispered out a soft, 'I'm sorry' before reaching a hand to one of the broken pieces of glass. Her hand barely touched it as she began to repeat herself and repeat herself, her words becoming progressively more unsteady as her voice began to creak and her eyes started to fill with liquid guilt. A weight seemed to press itself on her back as if it were the ghost of a heavy man.

After a couple of pieces were held delicately in her shaking palm, she heard distant footsteps approach, fearing she may be punished for her error, she began to pick up more, her hands began to tremble more with a frantic energy. She became quiet as though it might prevent whoever approached from seeing her. The pieces fell from her hand as she heard the steps get close enough to possibly see her miserable state. Her body warmed with adrenaline, her shame falling in silent streaks down her face. The steps approached, she then went to pick up pieces again.

"I'm sorry," her voice spoke at its usual volume but was pitched as though she were a fearful child.

"Jane," the woman spoke as her clothing slightly rustled as she knelt beside her. Jane felt herself pulled a little from her ocean of fear at the sound of a female voice, "Jane, what happened?"

Jane dropped the pieces again and gulped once, then again, finding the lump in her throat wouldn't disappear before she turned her head to whoever was in her company. Aragon, Catherine of Aragon was beside her. She couldn't find it in herself to answer the question, she could swear that if she did the thoughts would reassert themselves.

Aragon didn't hesitate to press her hands gently to Jane's tear-streaked cheeks, trying to swipe away the liquid lines only for new tears to replace them. "Let's get you away from the glass, we don't want you getting hurt," she removed her hands, only to move them to grip Jane's shaking ones.

She guided Jane to stand before looking to the ground as she led her away from the kitchen and into the dining room. The gentle and constant grip seemed to pull Jane back to her senses a little more as her mind still stayed in a slight fog.

"Sorry, Catherine. I seemed to have lost my grip for a second there," Jane's somewhat broken voice spoke in reference to her emotions as well as the mug, her heart seemed to sting at the reminder of her mistake.

Aragon paused for a moment, looked to their connected hands and separated them before sliding her arms around Jane. The protective hold seemed to start to pry away at the edges of the weight on her back. She spoke softly, "Jane, it's okay to lose it for a second, I don't expect you to be perfect."

Her words seemed like such a direct statement against what she felt, Jane needed to be perfect, being perfect kept her **safe** and **alive** and **loved**. To even hear the expectation dropped caused her tears to return, the contact becoming vital as she reciprocated the close hold, tightening their embrace as her head tipped onto a stable shoulder and tears fell to cloth.

Jane's voice was stable yet soft as she spoke, "I need to be perfect, mistakes aren't allowed," she kept herself from flinching as she relayed the words that felt as though they were carved into her.

She could feel Aragon shake her head before speaking, "Jane, I really mean it. You are allowed to make mistakes, mistakes are allowed. These thoughts aren't your fault, aren't they?“

Jane let out a breath as her throat felt clear again, tears slowing somewhat, "No, my sweet, it was taught to me. I fear it's difficult to remember the alternative." She felt the weight hardly lessen at the confession, a weariness coming over her as the adrenaline had fallen. The contact was helping, her hands had stopped shaking visibly.

"Well then, I'll be here to help you learn to remember that you are safe here, the modern day doesn't possess the one who told you these things, and you are allowed to make mistakes. I mean how would you feel if someone dropped a mug," Aragon spoke somewhat firmly, pouring her strong love into her words, something that was mostly reserved for moments like these.

"It isn't anything major, a tiny mess, nothing to fret over," Jane answered rationally, "yet somehow I still feel ill about it, I can't believe I just got scared over a simple mug."

Catherine dipped her head and slightly nuzzled Jane's neck, "It's okay. That's just how you think, it isn't your fault. You're allowed to make mistakes here. Do you think you can believe that?"

Jane sighed quietly, voice getting softer, "It probably won't sink in yet, my apologies."

"Not your fault. We'll get there slowly, that's fine too," Aragon paused to place a soft kiss on Jane’s cheek near her jawline, "I love you, Jane. Is there anything you need right now?"

Jane could feel herself regain her smile a bit, "Love you too, Catherine. I could probably go for some cuddling, perhaps we could watch a movie or something after I clean up the mug."

They both separated from the contact before Catherine nodded a bit, "We can definitely watch a movie. But how about I clean up instead and grab some snacks while you go pick what we watch?"

There was a split second where Jane desperately wanted to do it herself but knew she'd feel bad again at the sight and decided to not fall into her need for control, "That sounds nice, thank you."

Jane picked a random movie and found herself joined by Catherine much quicker than she expected, setting various snacks onto the coffee table before Jane pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and over the both of them. They easily settled into each other's hold as they had many times before. A little spark of hope filled Jane with a deep feeling of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This story ended up being kinda a vent, I think. But I hope you enjoyed regardless, have a good life.


End file.
